


[Podfic] say x amount of words

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] (even if i could) make a deal with god [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The faster she can find Steve and make sure he knows what he needs to know, the faster they can leave and New York can stop battering her and attacking her equilibrium from every god-damn side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] say x amount of words

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[say x amount of words]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996445) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Part of the podfic series for _(even if i could) make a deal with god_ and _To see you there_ , by Feather.

Author's tags: Natasha's Psychological Expertise; Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier; Trauma; Memory Loss; Trust

Download/streaming:  
<https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9lkg2diCCDyM2Z3bXFGNFB5WjA/view?usp=sharing>


End file.
